Un amour de tennis
by Yuna1717
Summary: L'histoire de Prince of Tennis reprise avec une OC inventée du nom de Yuna: La manageuse fan de tennis et le petit prodige seront-ils fait pour s'entendre? La vie est faite de surprises et c'est ce que notre jeune héroïne découvrira!
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

J'écris des fan-fictions qui sont d'habitude pour ma sœur mais j'ai décidé de les mettre en ligne donc j'espère que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas !

Le futur est quelque chose de difficile à discerner, elle n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir.

Oui.

Ce jour là, Yuna ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette rencontre change autant sa vie.

Grâce à cette personne, elle allait découvrir de nombreux individus, tous ayant un caractère bien distinct mais qui deviendraient très chers à ses yeux.

Elle allait passer de nombreux moments avec eux : qu'ils soient heureux, tristes ou drôles. Elle allait passer par beaucoup de sentiments. Et elle découvrira ce que veux vraiment dire les mots « Amitié » et « Amour ».

Yuna ne les oubliera jamais. Pour aucune raison, elle n'oubliera tous ces gens et ce temps passé ensemble à leurs côtés.

En effet, ce jour là elle allait croiser un jeune garçon du nom d'Echizen Ryoma et sa vie pétillante au collège Seigaku allait commencer.

**Chapitre 1 :** **Rencontre avec le Prince du Tennis.**

_Sakuno Yuna, future élève au collège Seishun Gakuen était dans une situation délicate, arrivera t-elle à la station suivante sans avoir à s'énerver contre 3 débiles ? _Pensait la jeune fille, tout en regardant les 3 individus se tenant devant-elle, un peu ennuyée mais aussi apeurée que le plus grand lui donne un coup de raquette.

Le jeune fille, assise, seule, se trouvait dans le métro qui devait l'amener à l'endroit où devait l'attendre sa grand-mère. Malheureusement pour elle, un garçon, plus âgé qu'elle, s'amusait à brandir fièrement sa raquette et à frapper dans le vide pour épater ses deux amis.

Normalement Yuna aurait dû avoir une bonne impression d'eux, vu qu'elle adore le tennis (sa grand-mère étant entraîneuse du collège dans lequel elle devait aller) sauf que le garçon en question ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la personne qui était derrière lui, c'est-à-dire Yuna, et que s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre, elle allait se prendre sa raquette dans la tête.

Mais le pire moment fut quand il commença à hausser la voix et à dire des choses qui étaient en opposition avec ce qu'il faisait.

-Ha ha ha, vous ne savez même pas comment tenir une raquette ! Pour donner un effet lifté à la balle, rien de tel que la prise western !

Yuna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il s'approcha et dit, en colère :

-Quoi ? T'as un problème ?!

-N...non, non, continua t-elle, toujours en train de rire.

Il la regarda d'un regard noir.

-Bah ferme là alors, si t'as rien à dire !

Yuna soupira et arrêta de rire, croisant les doigts pour sortir au plus vite d'ici et ne plus être avec ces idiots. Elle n'aimait pas avoir de problèmes donc elle ne préféra rien répondre.

-Tu peux pas plutôt TE la fermer, dit tout à coup une voix masculine devant eux. Tu fais beaucoup de bruit.

La jeune collégienne se tourna vers lui : c'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, il avait les cheveux bruns-verts coiffé d'une casquette et des yeux de couleur ambre, tout le contraire d'elle qui avait les cheveux châtains clairs attachés en une tresse et les yeux bleus.

_Un ikemen* ! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, les yeux brillants.

Le « débile », surpris, fit tomber sa raquette.

-Hein, quoi ?! S'écria t-il, tout en se penchant pour prendre sa raquette.

_Il ne sait que hurler ma parole._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres répondit calmement, tout en le regardant attraper sa raquette :

-Voilà c'est comme ça, la façon dont tu viens de prendre la raquette par le haut du manche, la façon exacte d'effectuer la prise western.

Les amis du garçon en question rirent et se moquèrent de lui, qui s'était fait reprendre par un gamin.

Yuna le regarda, étonnée que ce jeune garçon en sache autant mais vit ensuite qu'il transportait une raquette.

_Je comprends mieux,_ fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ajouta ensuite, en direction du jeune homme qui venait de se faire humilier :

-Exactement, ce que tu avais fait tout-à-l'heure, ta « poignée de main », était en fait la prise « eastern », beaucoup de gens confondent donc ne t'inquiètes pas mais tâche de t'en souvenir si on se recroise.

Le métro s'arrêta. Ils la regardèrent tous partir, même le jeune garçon aux yeux couleur ambre.

-Oups, je dois y aller, à plus tard peut-être ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner une dernière fois et d'ajouter : Et aussi fait attention la prochaine fois, car t'as failli me donner un coup de raquette !

Elle partit ensuite d'un pas rapide en direction du point de rendez vous qu'elle s'était donné avec sa grand-mère.

Elle attendit quelques minutes près d'une poutre.

_Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? On va rater le match de tennis !_

Une voix qu'elle connaissait l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Eh toi, tu sais où se trouve les courts de tennis de Kakino-Kizaka ?

-Oh ! Tu es le gars à la casquette de tout-à-l'heure !

Il soupira et lui redemanda d'un ton ennuyé :

-Tu sais ou pas ?

_Il pourrait me demander plus gentiment, _pensa-t-elle un peu agacé. _Eh ! Mais il va au même endroit que moi, _s'aperçut-elle un peu tard. _Ce doit-être un des joueurs qui va jouer vu qu'il tient un sac où l'on met des raquettes, même s'il à l'air un peu jeune._

-Oui, je vais moi aussi à ce tournoi, tu dois y aller en tant que joueur, c'est ça ? Il me semble que c'est à la sortie Sud, dit-elle, pas très sûre car elle n'était pas connue pour avoir un bon sens de l'orientation.

-La sortie Sud ? Ok.

Il partit. Sans se retourner. Il partit sans dire UN MOT DE PLUS. Elle resta là, abasourdie. Quelques minutes passèrent puis elle lâcha :

-D'aaaaacord ! Bien sûr, tout va bien, il ne répond pas à ma question et ne me remercie même pas, si je le dérangeais il avait qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Franchement, moi qui croyait que c'était un type bien parce qu'il m'avait un peu aidé dans le métro, je me suis trompée, pauvre idiot !

Elle jura encore contre lui en attendant sa grand-mère.

Une demi-heure passa.

Sa grand-mère arriva enfin et s'excusa sans dire pourquoi elle était en retard.

-Yuna, je suis vraiment désolée.

La concernée la regarda et lui dit :

-Tant pis mais maintenant c'est fichu pour le tournoi.

-Mais non, allez viens, on y va en voiture.

Elle partit en direction de la sortie nord. La jeune fille fut pris d'un terrible pressentiment :

-Euh, grand-mère, c'est pas à la sortie sud le tournoi ?

La vieille femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est à la sortie nord, je te l'avais pourtant dit, non ?

_Euh... non, ou alors je n'écoutais pas._

-Ah... peut-être.

En sortant de la gare, elles montèrent dans la voiture.

Yuna soupira, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Si elle avait su elle serait tranquillement resté chez elle au côté de sa cousine.

Sa grand-mère, qui avait remarqué ce soupir, croyant que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à ce tournoi, lui dit :

-La rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un match parmi tant d'autres mais le fils de mon élève y participe, tu verras il est très fort et comme je sais que tu aimes bien observer les joueurs qui ont du talent je me suis dit que tu voudrais...

-Grand-mère.

La femme en question sursauta.

-Ou..oui ?

-Si un des participants arrive en retard, il sera déclaré forfait, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-P..pour rien, dit-elle en agitant ses mains.

Sa grand-mère savait que sa petite-fille lui cachait quelque chose mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

Yuna culpabilisa.

Ça allait être entièrement de sa faute si ce garçon à casquette n'allait pas pouvoir participer à ses matchs. Même si il n'est pas très poli et n'a pas fait preuve de grande gentillesse, il l'avait aidé dans le métro et il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Elle était démoralisée et espérait qu'il arrive à temps.

Quand elles furent arrivés, Yuna partit précipitamment de son côté et dit à sa grand-mère qu'elle devait aller quelque part.

-D'accord mais fais bien attention à toi !

_Quelle drôle d'enfant, _pensa la vieille femme en la regardant partir. _Bien, voyons voir ce que donne notre prince du tennis. _Puis elle s'en alla elle aussi.

La jeune fille partit précipitamment et chercha le garçon aux cheveux bruns-verts. Elle le trouva, allongé sur l'herbe. Elle s'approcha de lui, non sans appréhension.

Le garçon en question lui, en l'entendant approcher ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-Tu.. tu es arrivé à temps pour ton match ?

-Non, j'ai été disqualifié, j'avais cinq minutes de retard.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu veux que ce soit la faute de qui, à part toi ? Répondit-il, en se mettant en position assise et en l'observant. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air fâché mais plutôt ennuyé. Elle se détendit donc un peu puis détourna la tête, il avait raison, elle était quand même la seule responsable.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança et se pencha en s'excusant

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me pardonner, demande moi ce que tu veux.

Le jeune garçon, qui la regardait toujours lui jeta un regard amusé.

Il se disait que si ça aurait été un autre gars avec des idées mal placées comme son père, il en aurait profité mais il n'était pas comme ça. Non. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était le tennis, pas les filles.

-Ehhhh ? Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

Remarquant que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété, Yuna s'empourpra vivement et agita les mains tout en répondant :

-Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

Le jeune garçon à casquette se rallongea en fermant les yeux. Puis il lui coupa la parole :

-J'ai soif.

-... D'a.. d'accord ! Je vais t'acheter quelque chose !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une canette de jus-d'orange.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le jeune collégien en compagnie des individus de tout-à-l'heure.

_Oh ... j'espère qu'ils ne cherchent pas la bagarre, _s'inquiéta t-elle.

Elle s'approcha près d'eux.

-Bah alors, comme ça t'as perdu ? Tu vas rentrer et pleurer à ta maman ? Ou tu veux que je te donnes quelques leçons, même si il te faudrait des années avant de me rattraper... ah ah ah !

_Ils sont vraiment détestables._

Le garçon à la casquette se contenta de leur donner un regard noir.

Cela ne plut pas à l'adolescent plus âgé et il leva son bras, signe qu'il allait frapper le jeune garçon.

« Psscchhh ».

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Yuna, elle avait ouvert la canette et en avait renversé sur l'adolescent violent. Elle se retrouvait maintenant très bête et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ajouta juste :

-Euh...vous savez... c'est très bon pour les cheveux... le jus d'orange...

Le garçon à la casquette eut un petit rire.

L'adolescent, qui avait justement du jus-d'orange sur lui, ne pensa pas de la même manière et voulu lui donner un coup de raquette mais le garçon aux yeux ambres la protégea en l'arrêtant également avec sa raquette. Ensuite, il dit en direction de la fille :

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

_Aimable,_ se dit-elle avant de se dire que la prochaine fois elle le laisserait se faire tabasser._ Mais comme il vient de me protéger... j'y réfléchirai quand même._

Il ajouta en souriant :

-Mais tu es vraiment quelque chose.

Il se tourna en direction de l'adolescent plus âgé :

-Alors ? Tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur le grip ? Quoiqu'il en soit c'est moi qui te donneras une leçon sur le tennis !

_Il est assez arrogant quand même, pensa-t-elle._

Ils allèrent sur un court de tennis et se préparèrent à jouer. Les deux amis de l'adolescent violent l'encouragèrent et dirent du mal de son opposant.

Yuna leur jeta un regard noir et encouragea comme elle pouvait le garçon à la casquette.

A son plus grand étonnement, ce jeune garçon était très fort, il menait déjà 1-0 et malgré les trop nombreuses provocations qu'il jetait, elle était agréablement surprise par son jeu.

_Il est même trop arrogant,_ pensa-t-elle une deuxième fois.

Puis, tout à coup, la grand-mère de Yuna arriva.

-Je te cherchais vers les matchs et te voilà ici.

-Grand-mère ! S'exclama Yuna, heureuse de la revoir.

-Alors comme ça tu as déjà fait la rencontre du prince.

-Le prince ? Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, ce jeune garçon se nomme Echizen Ryoma et c'est lui le fils de mon élève dont je te parlais tout-à-l'heure.

_Alors il s'appelle Ryoma...Ce nom me dit quelque chose..._

Les amis de l'opposant de Ryoma commencèrent à s'écrier, surpris :

-C'est pas le petit génie qui à remporté 4 tournois consécutifs au championnat junior des Etats-Unis?!

Aussi étonnée qu'eux, Yuna se tourna vers sa grand mère :

-C'est lui ?

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Après quelques années il est rentré au japon avec sa famille, sa force physique est telle que je lui avait conseillé de participer au tournoi qui concerne ceux âgé de moins de 14 ans sauf qu'il est venu faire celui de moins de 16 ans.

Yuna sourit et observa attentivement le jeu de ce Ryoma.

-C'est vrai que sa maîtrise de la balle est excellente... mais il ne serait pas gaucher par hasard ? Il est en train de jouer de la main droite et bien qu'il soit très fort, sa façon de frapper... on dirait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise.

Sa grand-mère l'observa.

_Décidément, cette petite était intéressante, elle remarquait des choses que personne n'aurait jamais pu remarquer, en effet Ryoma était gaucher mais remarquer ça alors que ce garçon était ambidextre était vraiment quelque chose, _se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Sa grand-mère ne savait pas si c'était le fait de l'emmener voir les entraînements des joueurs de tennis depuis toute petite mais Yuna savait analyser les points faibles, les points forts, dire ce qu'il n'allait pas en quelques instants juste en observant un joueur jouer une partie.

Tout indiquait que Ryoma allait gagner quand quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu prévoir arriva.

Ryoma gagna encore un point :

-Bien, elle est dedans ! S'écria Yuna.

-Non, Out ! Fit l'adolescent plus âgé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est faux !

Il commença à rire et toutes les balles qui arrivaient au fond du terrain était compté « Out ».

-C'est de la triche ! Continua Yuna.

-Ce match se déroule selon les règles de l'auto-arbitrage. Si ce vaurien dit qu'elle est « Out », on ne peut rien y faire, répondit la vielle femme.

Mais Ryoma, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac n'abandonna pas, loin de là.

Il frappa une autre balle qui, cette fois, s'était arrêtée net sur le sol.

-Comment?! S'écrièrent les amis du tricheur. Ce gamin a donné un effet rétro à son lob, elle s'est arrêtée pile sur la ligne !

_Il assure vraiment,_ pensa Yuna, tout en le regardant s'amuser.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent plus âgé, qui était énervé, profita du moment où Ryoma s'approche du filet pour jeter sa raquette sur lui.

-ECHIZEN ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il se releva, sa tempe saignait mais il ne s'en soucia pas et dit juste :

-Mada mada da ne*. Tu tiens ta raquette comme un minable.

Et ils reprirent le match.

Yuna était fâchée mais elle était aussi prise d'un autre sentiment.

_Pourquoi veut-il continuer à jouer ? Il est blessé ! _

Pourtant une part de Yuna était admirative. Voir Ryoma ne pas abandonner lui donna un sentiment d'admiration pour ce jeune joueur. Peu de personnes auraient continué à sa place.

C'était maintenant au tour de Ryoma d'effectuer son service.

Il frappa la balle.

-Qu'est ce que.. ? Cette balle..., commença Yuna, consternée.

Les deux autres adolescents sur le côté du court furent aussi surprit :

-Dites- moi, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette balle à changé complètement de direction au rebond, n'est ce pas pas ?

-Est-ce que par hasard...

La grand-mère resta inerte, cela ne la surprit pas autant que les autres, elle savait déjà que ce jeune garçon était capable de telles prouesses.

-Un service twisté ! Affirma le jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, tandis qu'un sentiment d'émerveillement l'enveloppa. Seulement quelques professionnels savent en faire et lui, il est capable d'un tel service à son âge ?

La balle rebondit et atterrit dans la tête de l'adversaire de Ryoma.

-Ta dernière heure a sonné, fit-il accompagné d'un sourire.

_Comment il se la joue,_ se dit Yuna en riant.

-N..Non ! Pitié, arrête ! Fit ridiculement l'adolescent plus âgé, s'agenouillant par terre.

Puis Ryoma envoya une petite balle, sans aucune force de frappe et qui atterrit sans difficulté de l'autre côté du terrain.

-Imbécile, fit-il.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à jouer et Ryoma utilisa sa main gauche pour en finir plus vite.

_J'avais raison, il est donc gaucher._

Cependant, un homme qui s'occupait du tournoi vint les interrompre :

-Eh ! Vous là bas, il est interdit de jouer sur ce court sans permission.

Sur cette fin de phrase, ils s'en allèrent. La jeune fille venait d'assister à un match dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Elle était même déçue qu'il se soit interrompu.

Le jeune garçon s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus mais Yuna, avant de partir se tourna vers lui et lui cria :

-Echizen-kun ! J'ai oublier de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé pour aujourd'hui donc merci beaucoup ! Et... encore désolée de t'avoir indiqué une mauvaise direction... et euh... je m'appelle Yuna ! Ryusaki Yuna !

Ryoma soupira et lui fit un petit signe de la main, elle la trouvait un peu bruyante.

Yuna, elle, sourit et espéra le recroiser bientôt.

Sa grand-mère, en partant, lui posa plein de questions sur comment elle l'avait rencontré et qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'est ainsi que la vie de Yuna prit une nouvelle direction après sa rencontre avec le « Prince du tennis ».


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, merci pour vos commentaires qui m'aident énormément, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise ! Départ au collège et nouvelle rencontre au club.**

Quelques semaines plus tard, après la cérémonie d'entrée des élèves du collège Seigaku :

Yuna commençait aujourd'hui son premier jour dans l'école de ses rêves. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa cousine Sakuno et son amie Tomoka l'appeler. C'est quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras qu'elle se retourna enfin.

-Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Fit-elle surprise.

-Pas entendu aussi ! S'exclama Tomoka.

Sakuno ria et Yuna s'excusa.

Les trois jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis toute petite et étaient très proches. Elles avaient toutes les trois un caractère distinct mais elles s'entendaient très bien.

Elles allèrent ensuite en cours. Elles étaient, par chance, toutes les trois dans la même classe.

-Alors, vous avez des projets pour cette année ? Demanda Tomoka, dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur classe.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Sakuno.

-Moi, oui ! S'écria Yuna très fort en entrant dans la salle.

Tomoka et Sakuno s'amusèrent de son grand engouement, elles savaient toutes les deux que leur amie voulait intégrer le club de tennis, mais quand Yuna voulut continuer à parler, une voix désinvolte lui coupa la parole :

-Toujours aussi bruyante.

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Sakuno et Tomoka ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Ryoma, assit placidement sur sa chaise.

-Echizen-kun ! Tu es dans cette école ? Et en plus on est dans la même classe ! Lui dit Yuna, étonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais était vraiment contente de le revoir. Elle lui fit ensuite un petit sourire amicale.

Il la regarda puis observa ses deux amies. Il ne répondit rien et détourna ensuite son regard. L'ennui pouvait nettement se lire sur son visage.

_Toujours aussi sympa,_ pensa la jeune fille, ironiquement.

Tomoka prit son amie et l'emmena dans un coin avec Sakuno :

-Réponds-moi traîtresse, où as-tu rencontré ce mec beau comme un Dieu ? Demanda Tomoka, très sérieuse.

-Voy.. voyons Tomo-chan, dit Sakuno essayant de la calmer.

-Il n'y a pas de voyons qui tienne ! Tu as autant rougi que moi Sakuno, ce mec est trop beau pour être vrai et il connaît Yuna, comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

Tomoka avait ses yeux remplacés par des cœurs et contempla le garçon en question.

Yuna, elle, se demandait pourquoi elle s'excitait tant, il était beau, certes, mais elles avaient bien vu qu'il avait mauvais caractère.

-Il s'appelle Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma et je l'ai rencontré lors d'un tournoi de tennis il y a quelques semaines.

-Ryoma... sama ? Ryoma-sama ! S'écria Tomoka en direction de Ryoma.

Celui-ci, surpris lui jeta un regard confus.

_Le pauvre, _pensa Yuna. _Tomo-chan pourrait être moins directe._

Elle laissa ça de côté et remarqua Sakuno le regarder en rougissant. Elle lui demanda gentiment :

-Sakuno-chan, tu es tombée amoureuse de Ryoma, toi aussi ?

Elle me dévisagea et devint encore plus rouge que tout-à-l'heure.

-Que.. N..Non, pas vraiment et puis je ne le connais pas assez...

-Humm... alors tu t'intéresses quand même à lui, se moqua affectueusement sa cousine.

Le professeur arriva et sauva Sakuno et Ryoma de Yuna et Tomoka.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, un garçon de la classe se nommant Horio parla à Ryoma en lui demandant s'il faisait aussi du tennis -comme il avait un sac et une raquette sur lui- mais Ryoma l'ignora et s'en alla en direction du club.

Yuna, elle, fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amies et alla également au club de tennis. Elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir manageuse du club de tennis de Seigaku et elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Elle en tremblait de joie. Elle se dirigea vers le club (elle était déjà venue quelques fois avec sa grand-mère donc elle savait où c'était). Elle se dépêcha mais ne fit pas attention et bouscula un sempai.

-Dé.. désolée, fit-elle en le regardant.

-C'est rien mais tu as l'air pressé, tu vas où ?

-Ah..oui, je vais au club de tennis.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux t'inscrire au club ? Je connais bien le chemin, tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Euh non, non, c'est bon, je sais où cela se trouve ! Mais merci quand même, lui répondit Yuna avec un grand sourire.

-Okay, si tu sais où c'est alors je n'insiste pas, fit Momoshiro avec un clin d'oeil.

Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux courts, noirs et semblait très gentil. C'est ce que Yuna retenu de cette altercation avec lui. Elle se remit ensuite en chemin.

Elle arriva peu de temps après au court du club. Elle vit quelques élèves de première année donc elle s'approcha :

-Excusez-moi, vous savez où on peut s'inscrire dans ce club ?

Ils la regardèrent puis un d'eux prit la parole :

-Désolé, les inscriptions provisoires sont reportées à demain.

-Oui, continua un autre, les joueurs de 3ème année et les titulaires se sont absentés pour un match.

-Oh.. d'accord...

Yuna soupira, elle attendait depuis longtemps de s'inscrire et il fallait que ce soit reporté.

_Un jour de plus, un jour de moins, ce n'est pas très grave,_ se dit-elle pour se réconforter.

Elle allait donc s'en aller quand un groupe de 2ème année bloquèrent son chemin. Ils étaient en train de parler avec quelques personnes mais elle ne vit pas leur visages. Elle s'arrêta et leur jeta un regard confus :

-Il y a un problème ?

Ils se retournèrent tous, parmi les individus discutant avec ces 2èmes année, elle reconnut un garçon de sa classe, Horio et elle discerna également Ryoma.

-Non, pas du tout, on proposait juste un jeu à ces 1ères années qui étaient venus s'inscrire dans le club, répondit un des garçons plus âgés, avant de rire.

-Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, tu peux participer aussi, répliqua un autre du même ton amusé.

Yuna les examina : ils étaient membres du club de tennis et au vu de leurs tenues, ce devait être des deuxièmes années. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants mais quelque chose dans leur façon de parler la gêna. Elle refusa donc poliment leur invitation. Ryoma fit de même.

Ils se mirent tous les deux sur le côté droit du court de tennis

-Tu es venu également t'inscrire alors ? Fit Yuna d'un ton joyeux, en direction du jeune prince.

-Hum.

Ryoma hocha la tête comme signe de réponse.

-C'est dommage que ce soit reporté à demain par contre.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le fameux « jeu » des 2èmes années.

_Okay, okay, okay, il a perdu sa langue ou je rêve ?_ Pensa, agacée, la jeune fille à tresse.

Dans un dernier espoir de réponse, Yuna confia :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce « jeu ».

-Moi aussi, dit-il calmement.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise qu'il ai parlé. Elle remarqua qu'il avait encore une fois sa casquette, ce devait être un objet fétiche ou quelque chose du genre. Elle se remémora le match de tennis qu'il a fait et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. S'il intégrait l'équipe, elle le verrait jouer sans doute tous les jours. Cela la rendit heureuse, voir ce jeune joueur aussi doué qui va jouer et évoluer devant elle la rendit encore plus impatiente de s'inscrire en tant que manageuse.

Elle abrégea ses pensées et se concentra sur les 2èmes années qui présentaient leur fameux « jeu ».

-... et si l'un de vous parvient à faire tomber cette canette avec dix balles, il se verra récompensé de 10 000 yens.

-Ceux qui veulent relever le défi doivent payer 300 yens de frais de participation, alors ?

Les élèves de 1ère année furent charmés par cette haute récompense et ne se firent pas prier pour y participer.

La canette était de l'autre côté du court, elle ne semblait pas inaccessible mais quelque chose tracassait notre héroïne.

Deux des 1ères années voulurent essayer même s'ils n'étaient pas très confiants mais c'est Horio qui commença :

-Laissez moi essayer ! Moi, ça fait deux ans que je fais du tennis !

-Quel idiot, chuchota Ryoma.

Yuna rit à la remarque du jeune garçon aux yeux ambres puis observa attentivement Horio.

Il avait frappé 9 balles sans la toucher. La 10ème avait réussi à frôler la canette mais elle ne tomba pas.

Les deux autres 1ères années essayèrent, sans résultat également. Ils réussirent pourtant à heurter une ou deux fois la canette.

Après ces quelques coups, Yuna comprit quelque chose.

-Je vois, dit-elle, pour elle même.

Ryoma la regarda s'approcher des 2èmes années.

-Dommage, c'est encore raté. Bien ça fait 3000 yens chacun.

-Quoi, mais c'était 300 yens ! Rétorqua les jeunes garçons.

-300 yens par balle ! Si vous aviez fait tomber cette canette, vous auriez pu gagner 10 000 yens après tout ! Riposta un des 2ème années.

Puis, ils se mirent à rire, se moquant de la naïveté de ces jeunes joueurs.

-On doit faire tomber la canette, n'est-ce pas ? A mon avis, elle ne tombera pas si on la frappe normalement, je n'ai pas raison ? Déclara à haute voix Yuna, qui s'était déplacé près de la canette, tout simplement parce qu'elle est remplie de cailloux !

Elle prit la canette et en sortit les pierres cachées, qui lui permettait de rester debout même en la frappant.

Le rire des 2èmes années laissa place à de la colère.

-Qu'est ce que... Tu te prends pour qui ?! Sale gamine ! s'énerva l'un d'eux.

-Je me prends pour la petite fille de Ryuzaki, l'entraîneuse de votre équipe. Que penseriez vous qu'elle fasse quand je lui dirais ce que vous avez fait à de pauvres petits nouveaux ? Ajouta la jeune fille, affichant un air autoritaire. Elle reposa la canette, toujours avec des pierres à l'intérieur, qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt dans la main.

Les deux sempai lui jetèrent un regard noir :

-Tu penses vraiment nous faire peur en agissant ainsi, sale gamine ?

-Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris contre qui tu t'adresses !

Yuna voulut rétorquer mais une voix, près du court, la coupa :

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir de faire tomber cette canette...

Une balle passa à côté de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et toucha le haut de la canette.

La canette se renversa.

_Il a visé la canette juste au niveau de son couvercle..._

Yuna tourna son regard vers son camarade de classe, ébahie. Les trois jeunes nouveaux ainsi que les deux plus grands eurent la même réaction qu'elle.

Les plus jeunes reprirent leurs esprits et se plaignirent :

-On s'est donc bien fait rouler !

Des coups de frappes se firent encore entendre. Ryoma frappa la canette plusieurs fois avant de demander, avec un sourire moqueur :

-Juste par curiosité, si je réussissais mon coup une centaine de fois, vous m'offrirez 1 millions de yens ?

Yuna rit à sa remarque et se mit à côté de lui. Elle s'approcha lentement et lui chuchota :

-Je vois pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle « Le prince du tennis ».

Le dit « Prince du tennis » la regarda, d'un air froid.

La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il lui jetait un tel regard même si c'était dans son habitude de ne pas être très sociable. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis lui dit :

-Se pourrait-il que tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il d'un air détaché. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et voulut partir.

-Tu sais quoi Echizen-kun ?

Il se retourna vers sa camarade qui lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable !

Surpris par ces mots, il baissa sa casquette sur ses yeux. Il était un peu gêné, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Le jeune garçon lui répondit :

-Et toi une fille bruyante.

Elle sourit à sa réponse. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Puis tout-à-coup, une balle siffla et transperça la canette qui était restée par terre.

Un adolescent plus âgé que Yuna et ses amis venait de frapper la canette, avant de déclarer :

-Quelle chance ! Je l'ai eu !

Il se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui avaient ennuyé les jeunes 1ères années.

-Alors, on fait des misères aux petits nouveaux ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, pas très gentil du tout, même.

-Momo, que fais tu ici ? Questionna affolé, l'un d'eux.

-Bah comme vous deux n'étiez pas présents ainsi que les deux petits nouveaux, je suis venu voir sur les courts.

Yuna resta absorbée par la canette.

_Elle n'a absolument pas résisté... Ce gars à une force destructrice impressionnante._

Momoshiro tourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille à tresse, Ryoma et Horio.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes venus vous inscrire ?

Mais ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule fille du groupe :

-Eh ! Mais t'es la jolie fille que j'ai rencontré tout-à-l'heure ! S'écria t-il.

Yuna tourna se tête vers le joueur qui lui parlait.

-Jo.. jolie ? N..non, je..., bégaya t-elle, en rougissant.

-Ah.. Gomen, gomen, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

Elle hocha la tête et se rappela enfin de ce joueur.

_C'est le gentil gars qui m'avait proposé de l'aide ! _

Ryoma soupira. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici donc il décida de s'en aller.

-Eh toi ! Qui t'as permis de rentrer chez toi ? Déclara soudainement Momoshiro. Mais.. tu ne serais pas le fameux Echizen Ryoma ?

Ryoma lui jeta un regard mauvais et hautain.

-Echizen-kun, tu ne devrais pas le provoquer, dit Yuna, inquiète.

-Il se la joue trop, il faut que je m'occupe de son cas, chuchota l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de se présenter. Je suis Momoshiro Takeshi, en 2ème année.

Les 1ères années essayèrent d'arrêter Ryoma, qui s'était avancé sur le court, suite aux provocations de Momoshiro.

-Echizen, tu comptes vraiment te mesurer à cet élève de 2ème année ? C'est un titulaire !

Tout ce que fit le concerné, c'est de les ignorer.

Quant aux 2èmes années, ils essayèrent de raisonner leur camarade, un d'entre eux pris la parole :

-Momo, attends un instant, mais enfin, tu...

Le titulaire le coupa :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura que vous rackettez les petits 1ères années.

-Ce n'est ce que je voulais dire...

-Laisse faire, laisse faire.

Yuna, elle, se lamenta en se disant qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

_Ces gars ne sont pas croyables,_ pensa t-elle en les regardant s'avancer sur le court.

Ryoma, qui s'était changé, se fit interpeller pas son sempai.

-D'après notre coach, il paraît que tu sais faire des services twistés.

Horio et les autres furent surpris, un service twisté étant très difficile à réaliser.

Momoshiro reprit :

-Mais ne soyons pas ridicules, ce n'est qu'un 1ère année et à son âge, personne ne peut réussir un tel coup.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains fronça les sourcils. Evidemment qu'il était capable de le faire. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Ryoma ferma les yeux. Il s'impatientait.

-Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Le joueur de 2ème année commença. Il tourna sa raquette pour savoir à qui reviendrait le service. La raquette tomba. La première balle était pour Ryoma.

-Montre nous donc ce fameux service twisté, murmura Momoshiro, tenant sa raquette avec un sourire, prêt à en découdre.

Le jeune prince se tourna vers Yuna. Elle se demandait pourquoi il la fixait. Il soupira et dit :

-Arbitre.

-Ah ! Euh.. La jeune fille s'adressa à Momoshiro, je peux arbitrer ?

-Oui, vas-y, j'allais te le proposer, Kawai-chan !

_Kawai-chan ? Ce gars est décidemment bizarre,_ pensa la jeune fille en rougissant.

Yuna, essayant d'ignorer la remarque du joueur se rapprocha précipitemment du court de tennis. Elle déclara d'une voix forte :

-Match en un set ! Echizen au service !

Elle pria mentalement pour que le match ne dérape pas et suivit attentivement les joueurs, tout comme les autres joueurs de 1ères et 2èmes années. Ils ne voulaient pas en rater une miette.

Ryoma commença par un « ace ». Il envoya une balle très rapide que son opposant n'eut pas le temps d'attraper.

-Pas mal ton service mais ce n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais, dit Momoshiro en pointant sa raquette contre son adversaire.

_Non, ce n'était pas un service twisté, _pensa Yuna, en accord avec le joueur de 2ème année.

Le jeune 1ère année sourit et bien qu'il lui répondit un « Tu peux toujours courir », accompagné d'un sourire, il fit quand même un service twisté.

La balle rebondit sur la main de Momoshiro et il lâcha sa raquette.

Tout le monde fut surpris que ce jeune garçon puisse faire un service twisté, à part Yuna qui l'avait déjà vu en faire un.

Donc elle se contenta de sourire.

-Ca va, tu tiens le coup ? questionna le prince, moqueur.

Mais le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça vite en laissant place à de l'énervement :

-Echizen ! Arrête !

_Il faut vraiment qu'il cesse de se moquer des gens comme ça ! Il n'aura que des ennuis en agissant ainsi ! _Se dit la future manageuse.

-Tch ! Fut tout ce que répondit celui-ci, se demandant quand allait-elle se taire.

Momoshiro, après cette petite altercation entre les deux jeunes 1ères années, prit la parole :

-Tu vas me le payer !

Même s'il disait ça, Yuna sentait qu'il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose et qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux les menaces qu'il lançait en direction de Ryoma.

Par la suite, momoshiro essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper les services de son adversaire mais il ne réussit pas.

Ryoma menait 1 à 0. Lors du service de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Ryoma eut plus de mal. Il voulut changer de main mais se retint.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! S'écria soudainement Yuna.

Les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Avant qu'ils ne disent quelque chose, la jeune fille continua :

-Momoshiro-sempai, c'est ça ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là et de te reposer, dit-elle énervée.

_Pourquoi il s'est forcé à jouer dans cet état ? _Se demanda Yuna, fâchée qu'il ai caché quelque chose comme ça.

Ryoma ne répondit rien, les autres joueurs ne comprirent pas. Le titulaire, lui, commença à rire et dit :

-C'est vrai, j'en ai marre, j'abandonne.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demandèrent les 2èmes années.

-Il vaut mieux en rester là, je t'épargne pour cette fois, continua t-il en direction de son opposant.

Ryoma rejoignit ses camarades. Horio et les autres 1ères années le félicitèrent d'avoir battu un titulaire. Yuna ne préféra rien dire même si ce que disait Horio et les autres n'était pas totalement vrai. Le jeune prince observa un instant la jeune fille avant de détourner ses yeux.

Momoshiro, avant de partir jeta un regard intrigué en direction de Yuna.

Elle avait remarqué sa blessure à la jambe alors qu'il l'avait caché et qu'elle ne jouait pas contre elle. Ce qui était assez remarquable. Décidément, il avait rencontré des 1ères années assez spéciaux aujourd'hui.

Les joueurs de la même année que lui vinrent lui parler :

-Eh Momo ! Ça va comme tu veux ?

-Il faut dire que ce minus t'as bien eu !

Celui qui s'inquiétait pour Momoshiro rétorqua :

-Non, je ne dirais pas ça...Tu aurais pu être meilleur si ton entorse à la cheville droite était guérie !

-Vous avez tort, ces deux jeunes 1ères années avaient remarqué ma blessure et Echizen jouait volontairement avec un handicap. Il jouait de la main droite alors qu'il est gaucher, répondit Momoshiro avant de continuer : sur ce, je vais reposer ma cheville.

Le titulaire se réjouissait à l'idée que les tournois pour la sélection interne commencent la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, merci pour vos commentaires. J'ai vu que beaucoup de choses reviennent comme le fait que mon histoire copie beaucoup à certains moments le manga et j'en suis désolée, je vais essayer de changer ou de rajouter des choses dans les prochains chapitres pour ne pas que ce soit lassant. Je vais faire de mon mieux ^^ (c'est vrai que c'est plus facile et je me sens moins perdue en suivant le manga mais je vais essayer de plus faire à ma façon) . Cela ne fait que peu de temps que j'écris des fanfictions donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (comme certains le font déjà). Je remercie d'ailleurs Ainoha pour ses nombreux conseils et ses encouragements ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation ! Les titulaires de Seigaku entrent en scène !**

Yuna était devenue manageuse. La petite-fille de Ryuzaki était aux anges. En route pour aller au club, elle se rappela des mots que sa grand-mère avait une fois prononcé : Dans une situation délicate, un leader sait ce qu'il faut faire mais seul un manager sait comment le faire. La jeune fille avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était déterminée à emmener les joueurs de Seigaku jusqu'en National. Elle brandit le poing en direction du ciel, signe de son serment et rit toute seule.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée à côté des courts. Des joueurs lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

Ryoma la remarqua et ne put réprimer un petit rictus. Il trouvait cette fille vraiment bizarre.

Horio la sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant :

-Eh oh ! Yuna !

Elle arrêta de rire et se tourna vers son camarade de classe, elle s'entendait bien avec lui et ils étaient devenus rapidement amis. Elle vit à ses côtés Ryoma.

-Oh, salut, vous deux ! Fit-elle accompagné d'un sourire amical. Alors, prêt à vous entraîner pour la première fois dans le club ?

-Oui ! Répondit Horio, mais avec mes deux années de tennis derrière moi, l'entraînement sera du gâteau !

Yuna rit une seconde fois. Ryoma ne dit rien, se contentant de faire ses lacets.

Horio demanda ensuite :

-Tu le savais pour Momoshiro ? Il était blessé à la cheville, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tout donné.

La jeune fille, coiffé de son habituelle tresse sur le côté ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et se contenta de dire :

-Ah.. ah bon ? Oui je comprends mieux aussi.

Ryoma se leva, et, en jetant un regard perçant à Yuna, il partit de son côté.

Oui elle avait menti. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Horio lui pose des questions, elle en avait le droit.

Elle resta au côté du dit Horio qui lui parlait encore :

-Savais-tu qu'une fois par mois, il y a un tournoi interne pour déterminer un classement au sein du club ? Il se déroule la semaine prochaine et à cette occasion, les titulaires risquent leur place ! D'ailleurs je vais te dévoiler un secret sur ce qui fait la force de ce collège...

-Eh bien, tu en sais des choses Horio-kun.

D'autres 1ères années vinrent vers lui et lui dirent la même chose.

Il prit un peu la grosse tête.

Un joueur un peu plus âgé qu'eux, se prénommant Arai, vint vers Ryoma et lui demanda si c'était lui le super prodige de 1ère année. Il lui répondit non et pointa du doigt Horio.

-Ah, oui, j'y mettrais ma main à couper, c'est celui qui se la pète avec une chemise bariolée, non ?

Le jeune -méchant- prince hocha la tête et Arai s'approcha d'Horio. Alors qu'il racontait encore des choses sur le tournoi, le joueur plus âgé trancha :

-Si tu as pu te mesurer à Momoshiro, c'est parce qu'il était blessé et qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et puis en quoi les tournois pour le classement t'intéresse t-il ? Ne t'imagine pas qu'un mioche de 1ère année participera au tournoi ! Sache qu'on ne devient titulaire qu'en 2ème ou 3ème année !

Horio prit peur et ne rétorqua rien. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était plus âgé se mettait à lui crier dessus. Il ne comprenait pas.

Yuna se mit devant lui, par réflexe. Elle était du genre protectrice avec ses amis et ne supportait pas qu'on leur veuille du mal.

-T'es qui toi ? Tu fais partie de l'équipe de tennis féminine ? Si c'est le cas t'as rien à faire ici !

Elle ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas avoir de problème. Mais elle ne voulait pas aussi qu'Horio se fasse frapper donc elle resta devant lui tout en jetant un regard noir à Arai. Il commença à s'énerver.

Heureusement pour elle, les titulaires arrivèrent.

Ils étaient 5. Tous les joueurs les saluèrent. Rien que leur présence était impressionnante.

Un des titulaires au crâne moitié rasé, mais qui possédait tout de même des cheveux ébènes, prit la parole :

-J'aimerai que les nouveaux s'habituent à l'ambiance du club, en attendant que le capitaine arrive, vous pourriez emprunter un court..

Un des autres titulaires, le plus beau selon Yuna, qui avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains, chuchota en direction de celui qui venait de parler :

-On se fait plaisir, nous aussi ?

Il allèrent donc faire quelques passes.

Les 1ères années, eux, s'avancèrent vers un court libre mais s'arrêtèrent pour voir jouer les joueurs les plus forts de Seigaku.

Tous les joueurs étaient subjugués par leur frappes.

_Leur maîtrise de la balle est excellente_, analysa Yuna.

Le joueur qui cherchait des ennuis se confia :

-Je resterai toujours admiratif.. ils ne me laissent pas indifférent, tu vois ce que je veux dire petit ? Qu'attends-tu de ton service twisté ? Même avec beaucoup de chance, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Yuna et Horio eurent au même moment un air de surprise se dessiner sur leur visage.

Horio lui répondit :

-Comment-ça, ce n'est pas moi qui fait des services twistés ! C'est celui à la casquette là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt Ryoma. Au même moment une frappe trop haute d'un des titulaires envoya la balle vers le jeune prince. Il la renvoya sans difficulté vers un panier rempli de balles de tennis.

-Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, dit le prince avec un sourire narquois.

Les titulaires s'arrêtèrent et le regarda.

_Bon, je crois qu'il s'est bien fait remarquer,_ pensa Yuna, en soupirant.

Arai, énervé de s'être fait trompé de la sorte, s'avança rapidement vers Ryoma et le pris par le col :

-Grr, tu t'es moqué de moi ! Où te crois-tu sale mioche ?!

Avant que Yuna ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un homme assez âgé arriva et dit :

-Eh, là ! Pas d'embrouille sur le court !

_Il ressemble à un professeur,_ se dit Yuna, _sauf qu'au vu de sa tenue, ce doit être un autre titulaire, sûrement le capitaine._

Après que tout le monde le salua, comme les autres titulaires, il donna l'ordre à Arai et Ryoma de faire 20 tours de terrain. C'était donc effectivement le capitaine.

La journée se passa ensuite sans encombre.

Le lendemain matin, Sakuno partit un peu plus tôt que Yuna car elle était de corvée de nettoyage (au collège).

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus fit donc son chemin seule pour aller en cours.

Sur la route elle croisa par hasard Ryoma, le jeune prodige du tennis. Il était en train de donner à manger à un chat blanc. Elle s'approcha doucement et dit :

-Que fais-tu Echizen-kun ?

L'intéressé eut un sursaut et se retourna, surpris. Sa réaction fit rire Yuna. Il détourna la tête un peu gêné.

La jeune fille à tresse, demanda :

-C'est ton chat ?

-Non.. il vit près de chez moi.

-Et tu t'occupes de lui ? Tu es vraiment gentil, lui sourit-elle avant d'ajouter, tu dois aimer les chats !

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse de tels compliments donc il détourna une autre fois la tête, toujours gêné.

-Ou.. oui.

-Tu en as chez toi ?

-Oui..

-Et il est aussi blanc ?

-Non, il est tacheté.. il ressemble à un okonomiyaki. (c'est un plat japonais composé d'une pâte et qui inclut un grand nombre d'ingrédients dont la teinte se rapproche, la plupart du temps, du marron).

-C'est vrai ? Il doit être trop mignon !

Ryoma se détendit et rit un peu, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un annonce qu'il doit être mignon quand le jeune prince compare son chat à un okonomiyaki.

-J'apporterai une photo la prochaine fois, pour te le montrer.

-Oh, merci! _Finalement je l'avais peut-être mal cerné ._

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il baissa sa tête et partit devant.

Yuna se demanda s'il n'aimait pas les compliments mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question et se concentra sur le fait de réussir à suivre Ryoma. Il arrivèrent ensuite en salle de classe et les heures de cours défilèrent très vite.

Yuna, Ryoma et Horio allèrent ensemble au club de tennis puis ils se séparèrent pour se changer.

Après un petit moment Ryoma et les 1ères années allèrent s'entraîner sur les courts. Comme Ryoma avait oublié son sac de raquette dans les vestiaires, la manageuse, Yuna, alla s'en occuper. Il voulut d'abord y aller mais la jeune fille, qui voulait se rendre utile refusa. Il soupira et la laissa s'en charger.

Arrivée, devant les vestiaires des joueurs masculins, Yuna entra avec appréhension. Elle pourrait passer pour une perverse mais ce n'est pas grave, c'était sa première mission en tant que manageuse et elle voulait la réussir.

Elle entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait et elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir :

Des 2èmes années, dont Arai, était en train de prendre le sac et les raquettes de Ryoma, en rigolant.

_Quel âge ils ont pour s'abaisser à faire des choses pareils ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

L'adolescente leur demanda, exaspérée de leur comportement :

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec le sac d'Echizen-kun ?

Les adolescents se retournèrent vers elle surpris, et rétorquèrent :

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu prendre les affaires d'Echizen-kun donc donnez moi son sac et ses raquettes.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Yuna eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle voulut partir mais l'un d'eux la retint. Ils l'emmenèrent tous les trois dans la salle d'entrepôt où les joueurs stockaient et entreposaient les balles et toutes sortes d'objets liés au tennis et ils l'enfermèrent à l'intérieur, avec les raquettes et le sac de Ryoma. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal et essaya d'appeler quelqu'un mais malheureusement pour elle, personne ne l'entendit et ils étaient trois contre elle donc elle ne put s'enfuir. Ils la jetèrent violemment contre diverses boîtes.

Après avoir fermé l'entrepôt, les 2èmes années partirent en direction des courts de tennis.

Yuna se leva avec difficulté et frappa contre la porte en criant :

-Quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi ! Je suis bloquée à l'intérieur ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?!

Sauf que personne ne l'entendit. La jeune fille était enfermée dans le noir dans une petit salle. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe mais avait quand même peur. Ce qui était une réaction totalement normale.

Elle s'asseya contre la porte et plongea sa tête contre ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment une mauvaise manageuse.. je n'ai même pas réussi à apporter les affaires de Ryoma..

Elle allait baisser les bras. Néanmoins, elle se releva et continua à appeler de l'aide. Elle ne voulait pas laisser gagner ces idiots qui l'avaient enfermer avec les affaires de Ryoma. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Du côté de Ryoma et des autres 1ères années :

-Ahhh ! Cet exercice... était... vraiment crevant, s'exclama Horio, à bout de souffle.

-Pourtant on est qu'au début, répondit Ryoma, qui n'était pas encore fatigué.

-Ouais... il reste encore 500 frappes à faire.. Je vais mourir ! Pourtant autant d'exercices, notre inscription n'est encore que provisoire !

Le jeune prince tourna un peu en rond. Horio le questionna :

-Yuna n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Non, répondit-il calmement, même s'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

Arai et d'autres 2èmes années vinrent l'ennuyer :

-Tu oses venir ici sans raquette ? Quel culot !

Ils rigolèrent tandis que Ryoma leur jeta un regard froid. Arai continua :

-Ton arrogance m'insupporte.. dès qu'on aura fini nos échauffements, on peut toujours faire un match si tu veux... ah ! Mais que suis-je bête, tu n'as pas de raquette !

Un de ses subalternes déclara :

-Arai, j'en ai une.

Arai prit donc la raquette et la donna au jeune 1ère année :

-Tiens, elle traînait par là.

Horio ainsi que Kachiro et Katsuo, deux autres 1ères années dirent, outrés :

-C'est une raquette qui se trouvait dans un coin des vestiaires !

-Regarde, le tamis est complètement détendu !

-Il est inutilisable !

Arai continua, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

-Alors ? Tu relèves le défi ?! Tu ne vas pas décevoir tes amis..

Un des titulaires, à lunettes, de l'autre côté du court demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on intervient ?

Un autre, aux cheveux rouges répondit :

-Ce n'est pas la peine, le capitaine va bientôt arriver et quand il les verra, il ne manquera pas de les corriger.

L'adolescent qui cherche des ennuis jeta, mort de rire :

-Si tu as de la chance, ta copine reviendra avec tes trois raquettes, ah ah ah ah !

Le jeune prince lui donna un regard hostile.

-Où est-elle ?

-Hein ? Déclara simplement Arai, effrayé par le regard que le1ère année lui à jeté.

-Yuna Ryuzaki, où est-elle ?

-Tu insinues que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cette fille et tes raquettes ?

Ryoma soupira et alla sur le court :

-Allons-y, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Ils commençèrent tous les deux le match. Ryoma eut du mal à jouer avec sa raquette et fit plusieurs fautes.

Après quelques coups et quelques insultes d'Arai, Ryoma dit :

-Hum, c'est donc ça !

Il réussit ensuite à renvoyer correctement la balle.

Les titulaires et les 1ères années sur le côté gauche furent impressionnés qu'il ai réussi à gagner un point avec cette raquette.

Le titulaire aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux mi-courts, châtains qui se prénommait Fuji commenta, un sourire sur son visage :

-Voilà quelqu'un qui sait faire avec les moyens du bord.

Arai devenait complètement impuissant face à Ryoma.

Tout le monde s'émerveilla devant le jeu du jeune collègien. Il était vraiment doué. Tout le monde sauf un des titulaires s'appelant Kaidoh.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, tout ce que ce gamin cherche à faire, c'est d'humilier Arai, déclara t-il d'un ton impassible avant de s'en aller et de rajouter : Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, je le trouve minable.

Ryoma qui voulait continuer, même lorsqu'Arai souhaitait abandonner, déclara :

-Bien maintenant je vais devenir un peu plus sérieux...Je me sens d'attaque pour continuer jusqu'au bout.. sempai !

-Ça.. ça ne te suffit pas ? Dit Arai, tremblant de peur.

-Non, on continue !

Par une des fenêtres de l'école le capitaine du club, Tezuka ainsi que le vice-capitaine au crâne moitié-rasé, Oishi regardèrent le match.

Tezuka avait décidé qui deviendrait candidat pour le tournoi des titulaires et Ryoma, alors qu'il n'était qu'en 1ère année, y était inscrit.

Alors qu'Oishi demanda ce que le capitaine pensait du prince, il lui répondit, d'un ton solennel :

-Je ne peux pas permettre qu'on mette à mal la discipline ! Pour la peine, fais les tous courir !

Oishi soupira, Tezuka restait le même quoiqu'il se passe.

Après avoir fini son match, Ryoma s'avança vers Arai et en lui lançant de nouveau un regard noir, il lui demanda où se trouvait Yuna et ses raquettes.

Les titulaires qui entendirent qu'Arai ainsi que ses amis avaient enfermés leur manageuse les congédia à faire des entraînements en plus de les interdirent pendant plusieurs jours de jouer des matchs. Il fallait également et surtout qu'ils s'excusent. Ryoma n'attendit pas que les titulaires finissent leurs reproches et alla à l'entrepôt dont parlait Arai.

Il entendit près de l'entrepôt une voix. Il la reconnut comme étant celle de Yuna.

Elle appelait à l'aide depuis au moins trentes minutes. Elle était fatiguée mais continua quand même.

-Quelqu'un.. s'il vous plaît...

Le jeune prince s'approcha vivement et s'écria :

-Ryuzaki, tu es à l'intérieur ?

Le jeune fille, en entendant la voix de Ryoma se calma.

-E.. Echizen-kun, c'est toi ?

-Oui, attends j'ouvre.

Il ouvrit avec la clé que lui avait donné un des titulaires et vit ses trois raquettes ainsi qu'une jeune fille, les cheveux décoiffés, assise sur le sol.

Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire et dit :

-Dé.. désolée.. je... t'ai pas ramené tes raquettes...

Ryoma soupira. Il prit sa casquette et la posa sur la tête de Yuna. Elle rougit à ce geste et le regarda.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, on rentre, lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il était moins froid que d'habitude, peut-être commençait-il à l'apprécier.

_Il doit plutôt avoir pitié de moi, _se dit-elle, en riant nerveusement.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle s'en fichait car il l'avait sorti d'ici. Il l'avait aider, encore une fois.

-Merci.. merci beaucoup, confia t-elle en suivant Ryoma.

Il la regarda et se gratta la tête gêné. Il ne répondit rien et Ryoma alla faire les tours de terrain qu'Oishi demanda de faire. Les 2èmes années s'excusèrent auprès de Yuna et les titulaires lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête et leur sourit.

Elle allait bien et c'était grâce à ce jeune prince, à Ryoma. Elle se promit de lui rendre la pareille.


End file.
